Castlevania: Armageddon Duels
by Andromeda Vortex
Summary: A prelude to Dark of the Rose. Before Seiya set off to Yokai Academy, he was a Duel monsters champion. But with that, he gained new powers. As a result many forces, good and evil desired him. Even worse, it has thrown off the balance of power in the galaxy! Can Seiya and his friends set things right before it's too late! Read and find out! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


Castlevania: Armageddon Duels

This is a new crossover of Castlevania, Sailor Moon, and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these three! Oh, and don't flame me if you can't bear its awesomeness! XD

Please Review!

Prologue: A New Rising

Part 1

**Tokyo Dome, 8:45 P.M., Bunkyo Ward, Central Japan**

A young boy who looked to be about 16 stood at the window of the lobby. He had long black hair with streaks of blue. He also had a very pale complexion, making him almost resemble a ghost, and bluish green eyes resembling sea water. He wore a dark blue denim jacket, matching pants, and a black shirt. This was Seiya Arkiado, the son of Genya Arkiado. (Note: Seiya was in Dark of the Rose)

Seiya stood at the window with his deck in his hand. It was the deck his mother had used in Duel Monsters, a game with spells, traps, monsters and magic, once played in Ancient Egypt. Seiya couldn't help but think about his mother, who had died back when he was a child. He could almost hear her dying words echoing in his head: "Seiya, trust in your instincts and your cards. They will lead you to an ultimate victory and bring you peace."

Suddenly, Seiya heard footsteps coming up behind him. Seiya looked and saw a reflection of a girl about his age coming up behind him. She was blond, and had green eyes and was dressed in black fur. This was Cynthia Payne, Seiya's longtime rival and Duel Monsters champion to date. Seiya sighed. He knew Cynthia meant well, trying to help him, but that didn't stop him from being jealous of her. All their lives, Cynthia had won trophy after trophy, award after award for every single thing! Seiya always got second place while Cynthia got first place, which seriously pissed him off. Seiya's longtime dream had been to beat Cynthia at something and come out on top. Hopefully, tonight would be the night.

Now, Cynthia came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seiya, can we talk for a minute?" said Cynthia softly.

"The sooner you do and leave my sight, the happier I'll be," grumbled Seiya.

"Seiya, I know you're doing this just to prove that I can't come out on top at everything. All our lives, I've won trophy after trophy, while you just get left in the dust and take second place," said Cynthia.

"Are you trying to rub that in my face and piss me off? Because if you are, you're succeeding by a landslide," growled Seiya.

"Believe it or not, Seiya," continued Cynthia, "I'm actually getting bored with first place. I just wish that I would not be pushed to shine so much."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Seiya.

"My parents always pushed me to be the best at everything. I'm rather sick of it. As a friend, I'm saying that you should be the new champion of Duel Monsters."

At this, Seiya was taken aback. He had never heard Cynthia talk like this before!

"But be warned, Seiya, I'll have to go all out on you tonight. So I'm going to wish you good luck," said Cynthia. With that, she left, leaving Seiya all alone.

_**Dueling Grounds, 8:57 P.M., 3 minutes to duel**_

The Tokyo Dome was bustling with excitement and activity. The spectators were happily chattering and betting who was going to win. (Most of them were betting for Cynthia. Hey, what did you expect?) Among the spectators in the stands stood 4 people. The first one was a silver white-haired boy wearing a long white trench coat with blue stripes and a black undershirt, with a necklace with a purple stone necklace to complete. This was Soma Cruz, the Rebirth of Dracula from Aria and Dawn of Sorrow.

The other three people consisted of a pale black-haired man who looks like in his late twenties, a blonde woman at maybe her early twenties, and an elderly chestnut-haired man who looks in his late fifties. The black-haired man was Genya Arikado, secretly the son of Dracula and a human woman named Lisa Farenheights, who fought against his father in several occasions, even in the battle that ultimately took his father's life.

The blonde woman was Yoko Belnades, last descendant of the Belnades bloodline, other of the families that had battled against Dracula and his forces for a long time ago.

And last, but not for that less important, the chestnut-haired man is Julius Belmont, also the last descendant of his family, the Belmont clan. His family had fought the dark forces since his ancestor Leon Belmont vowed to hunt them a long time ago; he had been the one who had finally killed Dracula alongside Alucard, but lost his memories after it, recovering them about a year and a half ago.

The four of them now sat in the stands among the chattering spectators. Soma learned over in his chair and tapped Arkiado, who was sitting next to him, on the shoulder.

"Hai, Soma?" responded Arkiado.

"Why are we here again, Arkiado?" asked Soma.

Arkiado sighed. This was the fifth time he had been asked that question. But nevertheless, Arkiado kept his cool and spoke.

"We're here because this is a special day for my son."

"You have a son?" asked Soma. He still couldn't get over the fact that Arkiado actually had a son. And this was going to be the first time they would ever see him. For Arkiado, this was going to be the first time he had seen him in six months.

Now Yoko leaned over to Arkiado and spoke.

"Arkiado, I still don't see why we needed to come here," Yoko said with a bored sigh.

"Yoko, don't be so impatient," interrupted Julius before Arkiado could reply, "The duel is about to begin. Soon, we'll see Seiya in action."

"And speaking of duels, Julius," said Arkiado as a gong sounded, "the duel is about to begin."

With that, the stadium fell into complete silence. The MC cleared his throat, tapped the mike and spoke in a loud voice so that his voice resonated across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the final round of the Duel Monsters World Championship Finals!" shouted the MC as the Audience exploded into cheers.

" Tonight, we have two powerful duelists here with us together, who have given it their all in their drive to become the new world champion! Tonight, they will match up against each other and face off with their best monsters!"

_**45 seconds to Duel**_

Seiya stood in the locker room looking at his cards. He looked at his best cards, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Armageddon Dragon, and his very best card, the XYZ monster Hyperspace Dragon. Seiya sighed. Hyperspace Dragon reminded him so much of his mother. It had been her best card. In fact, it had been her that had taught Seiya how to duel. Just thinking about her couldn't stop Seiya from feeling grief for his mother. Suddenly, Seiya felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Seiya turned and saw it was Cynthia.

"You again?! Now what?" grumbled Seiya.

"I just wanted to wish you luck," said Cynthia, "And do your best."

"Um… thanks?" said Seiya.

"May the best duelist win," said Cynthia as she walked off.

Seiya looked at his Hyperspace Dragon card. This card was his only reminder of the good times he had had with his mom. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud trumpeting and the wild cheers of the audience. It was time to Duel!

"It's showtime," said Seiya as he got out his duel disk and Duel gazer. He looked hard at them. It was time.

"Duel disk… ONLINE AND READY!" Shouted Seiya as he put on his duel disk and activated it. He quickly put on his duel gazer as it began to shine.

"Duel Gazer… POWERED UP AND READY TO ROLL!" Shouted Seiya as the scouter shone.

With that, Seiya ran off to begin the duel.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
